


You never stay

by TheRomanticist02



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: Seth gets the agreement he made with Roman., but why doesn't he ever stay? Why is he such a bunch of mixed signals?





	You never stay

It's almost midnight when three firm knocks sound at Seth's door, making him pause the documentary he was watching mindlessly on the TV. Heart beating fast, he moves from his bed towards the door, recognizing the knock immediately.

A twinge of pain settles in heart when he thinks about why the person on the other end of the door is coming to him at this time of the night. He breathes deep, willing his hands to stop shaking before unlocking the door, one hand tentatively holding the doorknob whilst taking in the imposing figure in front of him. Roman's forearm leans on the side of the door, his raven hair cloaking his chiseled face from the world. "Rome...hi", he says, voice soft.

Roman moves to stand up straight, his left arm moving to pull his hair back, stormy gray eyes fixate on gorgeous brown ones. "Can I come in?", he asks, not bothering with standard greetings.

Seth gives a small nod, standing aside to let the man who owns his heart inside. Roman gets in, his bare arm brushing Seth's on the way inside. Seth flinches, closing the door and following Roman to his bedroom.

Roman stands awkwardly in the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looks at the messy queen-sized bed that is blanketed in violet colored bedsheets. Seth enters the dim lit room, closing the door behind him. He goes to stand in front of Roman, already knowing what the Samoan is there for. He places a sweet little kiss on the older man's lips. "I'm still a little sore from last night so you'll have to be gentle." He whispers, taking off his grey sweatpants, he then steps back and allows Roman to admire his physique. Roman's eyes roam the delectable body in front of him, his eyes drink up Seth's hard abs and he gestures with his hand for Seth to turn around.

Seth complies, turning around, he looks over his shoulder to see Roman step closer, eyes fixated on his lower back. The Samoan man's right hand meets a beautiful strong nude back, his hands lovingly running down Seth's spine stopping at his ass. He holds the firm meat and kneads it gently, placing an airy kiss on Seth's shoulder. His clothes fall off of his body one by one before he instructs Seth to turn around once more.

Seth takes his hand, kisses his fingertips and asks, "How do you want me?"

"I want to see your face...", Roman responds lowly. "I want to see your eyes tonight."

 _'I don't get him, so cold one minute and caring the next'_ Seth muses. He maintains eye contact with Roman, giving him a small smile as he nods his head and pulls Roman on top of him on the bed. The older man presses his lips against the younger one's as he seeks entrance into Seth's moist cavern, access is granted and he slips his wet muscle into Seth's. Roman kisses him slow and beautiful like he would a lover.

The Samoan then reaches for the bedside drawer, he takes out a condom and lube placing the items on the bed. He then resumes on kissing the smaller man, his touch- gentle and possessive igniting an electronic shock in Seth's body.

Roman's body continues moving with grace on the younger man's body, his hands and mouth finding and teasing Seth's sensitive spots. Seth whines beneath him, hands holding onto the purple bedsheets. Roman licks down at his happy trail, large calloused hands spreading the Iowan's legs wide open before soft lips nip at his inner thighs nearing his length. Seth's moans echo in the quiet hotel room, he buries his hands in raven hair as Roman takes him in his mouth. The older man's head bobs up and down on Seth's shaft, deep-throating him. His tongue swirls around the younger man's length as he licks at his throbbing vein. 'So good', Seth thinks just before the warmth of Roman's mouth leaves him. He can't help but give out a hoarse cry of disappointment, "No... R-Rome please."

Roman flips Seth on his stomach. "Get on your knees.", he instructs him.

Seth abides the instruction and gets on his knees with what little strength his has, head laying on the pillow and ass in the air, he's done this enough times to know that this is the position the older man wants him in. He arches his back as big strong hands caress his ass cheeks, before lips meet each round bun.

"N-no, Rome", he gasps. "D-don't do it, you k-know I don't last when you ungh, FUCK...", he trails off as Roman's slick tongue dives into his tight sweet hole. Roman curls his tongue and thrusts into that tight hole that he loves so much, his tongue sliding in and out. He nips at the tight entrance before sucking on it hard.

"P-please, I- I'm close, if you want to fuck me then get inside me, p- please.", Seth begs beneath a saliva coated pillow from all the drooling and biting down he has been doing on it . That hot tongue leaves his entrance and his hears the condom wrap rip open and moves to lay on his back, pushing his hair from his eyes. He twists on his nipples, long legs wide open while he watches Roman roll the condom on his dick.

"Do you need me to prep you?", Roman asks, body sweaty and hair clinging to his forehead.

"Yes...your tongue has probably relaxed my muscles a bit but...", he trails off, his eyes shifting to look Roman's length before smiling and saying, " I don't mean to make you seem like a porn star...but everything about you is big. And I'm not in love with the idea of limping around and Dean making fun of me tomorrow."

Roman laughs and responds. "We definitely wouldn't want that." He coats his fingers with lube, probing one finger into Seth's entrance who moans and rocks on the finger inside him. Two fingers then move inside his inner walls, curling to massage his prostrate, Seth moans and Roman adds a third finger repeating the process. Seth adjusts to the fingers inside him continuing to rock on them, he moans and trashes his head side to side on the pillow. Roman takes in the enticing sight before him, he curses and retracts his fingers.

He coats his shaft with lube and lines it up with Seth's entrance. Seth's hand slide down hard abs, watching the sweaty body contract with movement as the Samoan man hovers above him. Roman pushes in, holding onto Seth's hips with a surety that drives Seth insane. Seth grabs Roman's face in his hands as Roman begins moving his hips, nailing Seth's sweet spot with each thrust.

"You're so perfect, so beautiful. I love how you take me so beautifully. This- your ass is all mine, it belongs to me Seth. Only I'll get the pleasure of seeing you like this; legs spread, you whimpering and gasping out my name.", Roman grunts his eyes never leaving Seth's.

"A- all yours, don't stop. Ungh, Ro-Rome", Seth pants out of breath, brown eyes tearing up.

Roman flips them so that Seth is on top. "Ride me." He growls, hands gripping Seth's ass.

Seth obeys, placing his hands on Roman's chest. Hips moving up and down and in a circular motion. He clenches around Roman's shaft, bouncing up and down on it while squeezing his butt as Roman smacks each ass cheek and soothes it with a gentle caress.

Their moans and groans fill the entire room, Seth's hair all over his face as his hands move back to his sensitive nipples. Roman moves to a sitting position, his hands moving Seth's from the pink nubs, and replacing them with his mouth instead. _'God, I love you.'_ , Seth thinks as he cries out loud.

They hold each other close with Seth's arms around Roman's neck as he bounces up and down his dick while Roman's hips piston up into the tight heat meeting Seth thrust for thrust. His mouth never leaves Seth's nipples as alternates between both nipples .

A high-pitched whine sounds in the the room, Seth gasping, "I'm c-close, so close." Roman's thrusts become more ferocious, his length pistoning Seth's sweet spot over and over again, leaving Seth no room to catch his breath. "Oh god, I- I'm coming. Aah.", Seth gasps.

Roman's thrusts don't slow down, promises about gentleness forgotten as Roman chases his own orgasm. Seth's sensitive prostrate keeps taking a pounding and Roman comes inside the condom.

They both stay locked in each other's arms for what feels like forever before Roman clears his throat and prompts Seth to get up off of him. He then leaves the bed for the bathroom, tying the condom and wrapping it in a paper towel and disposing it in the bin.

Seth lies on the bed, bedsheets wrapped around him while he stares at the ceiling. A throat clearing causes him to look over at Roman who stands just outside the bathroom, he moves toward Seth giving him a delicate kiss, before murmuring against his lips, "I need to get back to my room.

"Seth feels his heart crack, wills his tears away, and clears his throat. "O- of course", he winces at the raspy way his voice sounds.

Seth sits up, his backside throbbing. "Can I ask one question before you leave?"

Roman who's already half dressed into basketball shorts and his sneakers looks at him curiously. "Of course Seth, anything."

Tears stream down Seth's face because _how can he be so gentle, so considerate and yet so closed off all at once_. "How do you do it?"

Confusion morphs onto the Samoan's face then, "I'm not sure I understand Seth.", he says.

 _'Don't do it. Damn it Seth, let it go'_ , his mind tells him. He must be some sort of masochist however, as he finds himself asking, "H- how do you have the ability to make me feel so special and loved one minute and then make me feel so w-worthless the next?", sad tears leave his eyes, bedsheet now wrapped protectively around himself. "Am I disgusting after sex, b-because the women I've b-been with never h-had any complaints, so I don't get why you n-never stay..."

Roman takes in the sight of Seth's tear stained face, hair in disarray. He sighs and goes to sit in front of him. "Seth, I thought we both knew what this was before we began. I just divorced Galina three months ago, I just..." he sighs, hands rubbing his face tiredly. "I- I don't know if I'm ready for a whole relationship again."

Seth looks away from him then, voice cracking. "I should've p-practiced more self-control , what was I thinking. Of course you'd choose me to mess around with because you knew I was attracted to you." Seth looks at him, his vision blurry. "Y-you used my feelings for you against m-me."How could I be so stupid. I- I let myself believe...I foolishly let myself think that you felt something for me. Your kindness, the way you touched me... it all meant n-nothing." He rambles, eyes sliding shut.

Roman's heart breaks for him. "Seth, you're wrong, I care for you. I really do, more than you'd ever know." he says.

Seth's eyes snap open at those words, anger boiling his entire being. He gets up from the bed, naked as the day he was born and stands in front of a seated Roman. "Then why don't you ever stay?! Why do you always fuck me and leave. Why can't I know what it feels like to be embraced in your arms?" he questions.

Seth deflates, holding onto his bare waist. "Don't you get it Roman...I- I love you. I love you so much and it kills me sometimes."

"I'm sorry I've been hurting you Seth. Love shouldn't feel like a burden, I'm not supposed to be hurting you. I've only ever wanted to protect you." He stands up and lifts Seth's chin up so they're eye to eye. "I don't leave because I think you're disgusting Seth. I didn't want to risk us catching feelings. Jey said it's a given rule in 'fuck buddies 101' that you don't stay after the sex. I don't really understand relationship dynamics, I- I was only trying to protect us both."

Seth's mirthless laughter bounces off the walls inside the hotel room, "Fuck buddies, huh? Is that all I am to you?"

Roman sighs softly and leans down to wrap his strong arms around Seth's form. Seth squirms in the strong hold, hands attacking Roman's hard abs, "Don't touch me. Y-you don't get to touch me anymore. I- I want out of this arrangement. Damn it Roman, let me go!"

"No Seth, I can't. You don't get to make me f-feel things and then decide that we're through. I care for you. What else do you want me to say?!", he shouts at the younger man, his grip iron tight on Seth's waist. "Do you want me to tell you about how I spend each night thinking about our future together. About how I see myself getting married to you despite having divorced 3 months ago. Or do you want to hear about how I see you carrying our babies and us having our own family. Or what about how I lie in bed at night thinking about letting you go because I don't deserve you, but I can't... I can't because I'm falling for you."

"I don't deserve you Seth, and you don't deserve the heartbreak that comes with loving me. But each and every gesture, each touch, each word I whisper when making love to you I mean because I am falling for you. And although I'm scared, I..." he releases one hand to hold the younger man's face in place. "I do want this Seth, I want you and I am willing to try."

Seth rests his head against the Samoan man's shoulder as he repeats his words from earlier, "I love you Roman." He looks up at him and says "Thank you...for being willing to try this out. I know that you weren't looking for love after Galina, and I'm sorry if it feels like I'm forcing this on you and being selfish. I- I just love you so much."

He receives a sweet kiss in return. "You're not being selfish Seth. I'm falling for you all on my own. You're it for me. I want to grow old with you, and have six maybe seven siblings for Joelle.", he says with mock seriousness.

Seth lets out a laugh at that. "Woah there cowboy, I don't think my body can pop out a whole soccer team. Three should be enough.", he says before tilting his head up and giving Roman a swift kiss. "I love you.", he repeats once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was realistic enough. We don't always fall for each other simultaneously. Sometimes knowing that the other person is falling for you as well should be enough, lest we chase them away by forcing them to love us. Thanks for reading!


End file.
